The inventive concept relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device having a crosspoint array structure.
With the lightening, thinning, shortening and miniaturizing trend of electronic products, the demand for highly integrated memory devices is increasing. Also, memory devices having a three-dimensional (3D) crosspoint structure, where a memory cell is located at a crosspoint between two crossing electrodes have been proposed. However, as a degree of integration of memory devices having a crosspoint structure increases continuously, electrical characteristic differences caused by the positions of individual memory units configuring each of the memory devices may occur.